SYLM
by The Awesome And Imaginative
Summary: What if... Naruto Characters like Shikamaru or Anko have siblings? How would Konoha handle this massive... Idiocy? Read and Reviews are highly welcome! Or better known as 'Collection Of Naruto Family Scenarios'
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Hello all. I think this is my second time deleting all my fics, again. So, in order to make up to you all, I present you this story. Enjoy ~ !

Title: S.Y.L.M. (Show Your Love More)

Author: The Awesome And Imaginative

Summary: What if... Naruto Characters such as Shikamaru or Anko have siblings? And Itachi and Sasuke has a sister? What in the world...

Rating: T. If there are any changes to the story, the rating will most likely go up.

Genre: Family. Humor? Romance? Let's see how the story goes…

Author Note: There's a few things I would like to say before we continue on with the story. Regarding Nara Shikaru, like I had said before in the summary, he's an OC of mine who plays the role of being Shikamaru's older brother.

Unlike Shikamaru, he (Shikaru) actually would just tell you straight to your face if you annoys him, while Shikamaru would most likely ignore your existence all together.

Another thing would be my writing skills. My writing skills aren't that good ( More on average ) , So please forgive me on that. The second ( Or was it the third? ) would be my usage of language and vocabulary. English is not my first language. It's my second, to be frank with you.

Let's head into the storyline now, shall we? _  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs, my ideas and this fanfic. The rest belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

_7.00 am, Nara household _

Third person POV

The thrilling sound of an alarm clock had woke the figure on the bed up. After throwing the clock against the wall, he, yes it's a he, sat up on his bed, before getting off reluctantly from his comfortable bed and walked towards the now broken clock. He bent and picked it up before he began to inspect the clock.

To his annoyance, the clock had woken him up at the wrong time possible. He remembered perfectly well that he had set the clock at 5 am SHARP, and instead someone had somehow entered his room without him noticed and set it to 7 am. Without even trying to guess, he knew who the culprit was. It was none other than his little brother, Nara Shikamaru.

While he started to cuss in German, he quickly grabbed his towel before running into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once he taken his shower (more like just splashing cold, freezing water onto himself) and thoughts of reason after reason why his brother did that to him (but he gave up thinking because of time), he then changed into his daily uniform, which consists of a dark-blue, short-sleeved turtleneck shirt, jounin vest, dark-blue long pants which he turned it into three quarter pants, his hitai ate around his left thigh, and tied up his hair into the traditional Nara spiky ponytail hairstyle before leaving his room.

As he hurried down the stairs, he greeted his dad who sat at the dining table reading his newspaper while waiting for breakfast, before he headed into the kitchen where his mum was almost done with the food. His mum, like usual, started the conversation before he could.

"Morning Shikaru. It seems that you woke up late today. But anyway, breakfast is almost done, so I want you to go and wake Shikamaru up. Oh, and while you're at it, go get your dad to set the tables, will you?"

He often wonders how does his mum manage to say so many things at once, and then expects them to follow each and every one of them.

"Yes Mother."

He, full name Nara Shikaru, politely replied his mum, and managed to resist rolling his eyes, before taking the plates and utensils out and set the tables. He does the job of setting tables since he was a kid, so it wasn't a surprise he's still doing it although it was suppose to be done by his dad. His dad grunted a 'thank you' to him, which he just pretended he didn't hear him.

Shikaru then headed upstairs, and stopped in front of his destination before taking a deep breath. Not even bothered to knock on the door, he slide open the door carelessly, resulting a bang from his actions. He strode towards the sleeping person on the bed and yanked the person's covers off right before he kicked the guy off the bed.

Shikaru's POV

The person, or rather, his brother Shikamaru, got up groggily before turning towards me, but failed to glare at me as he still has a puzzled look on his face. He gave a groan when he realized who exactly had woken him.

"Aniki, what did I do this time to get you so pissed off at me?"

He questioned me, as he knows that whenever he did something wrong, he will actually get whatever he deserves from me personally. I frowned at his reaction, but decided to ignore that and instead I asked him my question with my voice laced with venom.

"Care to explain why my alarm clock rang at 7 am instead of 5? Hmm? Shikamaru?"

He silently glared (this time more successful) at me before he turned to stare at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

My facial expression softens when I noticed he was silent. And the only time he would be this silent, usually would be only when he's hiding things from me. _'He can hide it from mum and dad, but definitely not from me.' _I sighed at the thought before walking over to where he was and sat next to him.

"Alright Shikamaru. Time to tell me what the heck is going on with you."

Shikamaru began to frown (See? We're truly brothers!) when he noticed that I was looking at him, so he bit his lip and he turned his head away from me, a sign often shown when he refuse to tell me anything.

"Fine then, be that way. I'll guess what's wrong. Girl problem?"

He gave me a weird stare before he shook his head.

"Mission problem?"

And again, he shook his head, so I'll take that as a no.

"Nightmares?"

Again, no.

"Friend problems? Or is it Gai san bothering you?"

He shot me a are-you-so-desperate-to-know-what's-going-on look before rolling his eyes at me.

"Aniki, for heaven sake, I'm not going to tell you about it, okay?"

"And why not?"

I retorted back at him with frustration hinted in my voice. _'Doesn't he understand he's making life very difficult for me?'  
_  
He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in between his knees.

"Look, it's just plain childish and embarrassing. And-"

"What? You wet your pants?"

I asked with an amused look plastered on my face, while he looked up with a shocked look as he replied.

"Wha- No! Not that!"

He struggled to keep a shocked face and failed since I began to see a blush making its way on to his face.

I arch my eyebrow at the look.

"Then what is it? I promised I wouldn't laugh at you." _'After all, I've seen you in more hilarious situation than now.' _"If not, I'll use your weakness to my advantage."

I gave a sly smile to him in which he cussed at me softly before he gave up.

"Ch. Fine, fine. Mendokse nah, Aniki. "

Shikamaru kept glancing at me after saying that, which was something common that shows he was nervous whenever he begins to tell me things. In return, I gave him a reassuring smile, trying to make him continue his sentence, which he eventually did.

"The reason why I set it to 7 am… Was…"

"Was…?"

Gently rubbing his back to make him feel more comfortable and at ease, which began to show its effectiveness since he started to continue.

"I rarely see you at home nowadays. Back when you were a chunin, you would at the very least either chat, or play shogi and go with me. But now?"

He shook his head as he look out the window.

"It seems that-"

"I don't spend much time with you? Busy working and hanging out with friends instead of playing with my only brother?"

I cut him off the second time. Not even caring if he's going to continue, I was determined to finish what I had begun.

"Shikamaru, I'm a jonin, while you're a chunin, you should know that both of us have responsibilities passed to us by the Hokage, or in my case, both the Hokage and Meiko sama. And, as the fukutaicho of the team, Meiko passed papers to me to be filed and checked, and sometimes…"

I paused to catch my breath before continuing.

"I'll be sent on missions that require me to stay there for some time before I return to Konoha. Last but not least, if you think I don't care of you because of work, you're highly mistaken, Shika."

Shikamaru's POV

I mentally sigh as I bit my tongue. I fully know that we have our own jobs and all. And most of all, I know that I'm acting like a kid that needs attention. _'And why all of the sudden he use my nickname again?' _

"Aniki… I understand you. It's just that… It's just that, sometimes I wonder, if anyone actually notices me, and actually appreciates me for my work."

I glanced at him, only to find he actually resisted rolling his eyes and instead he ruffle my hair.

"Shika…"

Again, the nickname.

"… I'm sure everyone appreciates you. And of course, I do too."

A smile was on his face, and the next thing I know was that he had pulled me into an embrace. Instead of talking loudly and all, Aniki began to softly whisper into my ear as he was still hugging me.

"If anything, _anything_, ever bothers you, I'll be there to hear you out. So don't ever hide things from me. Okay?"

He gave me a lazy smile after pulling away from me.

"I'll be free in the afternoon, like around 3 or something. You wanna have lunch with us?"

"Us?"

"The whole gang, of course."

He gave an are-you-stupid-look before he stood up and look at the time as he exclaimed.

"Shika, you might need to get ready now, it's 7:45 am. Mum's gonna come after us if we don't hurry."

"Ugh… Women are troublesome… But anyway, I don't mind joining you guys for lunch, I guess."

Before I could turn to get ready, a loud, booming voice came from downstairs as mum began to yell at us.

"SHIKARU! SHIKAMARU! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE FOR SO LONG?"

We both winced from the sound and looked at each other, before I grab my towels and clothing as I make a rush to the bathroom while Aniki began yelling back to mum something about trying to wake me up and all. _'Aniki's such a liar…'_I chuckled at the thought before hurrying to finish my bath.

_8 am, Nara household, dining room. _

Third person POV

The two Nara brothers had began to make their way to the dining table as their mother, Nara Yoshino, began to question them about their lateness, before turning and giving her husband, Nara Shikaku, a lecture about not disciplining them enough and such. Shikaku was quiet during the whole time while being given an earful by his wife. During that time, Shikaru had took the food out of the kitchen and set the food on their respective places on the table before taking his seat beside his brother.

After all the lectures and all, the whole family sat at the table, as they were eating, three resounding knocks were heard at the main door. Shikaru, being the oldest son in the family, got up (not that he was asked by his parents or anything) and open the door, only to find Meiko standing there, with a scroll in her hands.

"Morning Meiko sama. Is there something you need?"

He asked after he swallowed the last bits of his bread down his throat.

Meiko raised her eyebrow at him, before she peeked in to find the Nara family at the dining table, equally staring at her with mild interest.

"Sorry to disturb you all. I just need to talk to Shikaru for a while."

She said to them before turning back her attention to Shikaru.

"Anyways, here is the scroll that is needed to be address during the meeting later. Do be punctual. And while I'm on the topic, this is the first time you actually ate with your family. So I assumed you woke up late, care to fill in the details?"

Shikaru glance momentarily at his brother,as he accepted the scroll from Meiko.

"Got it. Regarding me waking up late, it's a long story. So… Can I tell you later?"

Sporting a curt nod from her, he mouthed a thank you as he shut the door, while Meiko just turned away and vanished back to wherever she was supposed to be at the current moment.

The day has just begun.

(To be continued…)

* * *

**Phew! Finally, the first chapter to 'Before the meeting' has finally ended. The next chapter would have more characters, so stay alert! :D**

Author Note: This is the edited version. I know there's still some mistakes, but do let me know if you're willing to beta-read this fic by PM me. I made several changes (i.e. Masaki to Meiko in order to avoid confusion with my future fics, Shikaru acting more brotherly than the first, and so on.) Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: S.Y.L.M. (Show Your Love More)

Author: The Awesome And Imaginative

Summary: What if... Naruto Characters such as Shikamaru or Anko have siblings? And Itachi and Sasuke has a sister? What in the world...

Rating: T. Unless I personally think Hidan should be here than it would be M.

Genre: Family, Humor, Romance? Not sure about the last one though…

Author Note: I apologize for the extreme delay! I'm kinda glad I managed to get myself working on this chapter right after I posted 'Gone'. Anyway, this story is still not Beta-Read, so anyone willing to help is free to PM me, we'll work something out.

Introduction of two new OCs, it might get a bit confusing, but after introducing all of them, I'll specifically write a chapter just giving a re-cap who's who. Alright? Let's start the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only own my OCs and this fanfic. Anything else besides my ideas to incorporate this belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **  
On a very nice day in Konoha, morning birds were chirping and young squirrels were playing around. Beneath the cherry blossom trees at the Hyuuga threshold, sat two young ninjas of the Hyuuga branch family, playing a game of Shogi as a way of passing the usual mornings.

It was a normal way for these two siblings to start the day.

Lavender eyes scanned the board, it's owner picking up his knight before placing it where he assumed was correct. Neji then withdrew his hand, gesturing for his older sister, as it was her turn to move.

Kimiko only answered by simply moving to replace her younger brother's king with her own. Thus, ending the game that lasted merely an hour and 45 minutes, therefore, making her the winner of the game.

"Neji, you don't seem to be focusing on the game today."

Kimiko stared calmly at her brother, knowing he had purposely made the wrong move and lost to her easily. The game often ended longer than today, but thanks to Neji, it broke the record of being the shortest game she had ever played.

"I apologize for my mistakes, nee-san. I simply do not seem to feel well today."

Neji couldn't reply any smart remarks, in case his sister was in that time of the month, and decided to unleash her inner fury on him. But what he had said was true. He did not feel normal as usual. Could he be coming down with a flu?

A sudden presence of chakra stopped their conversation. Both turned to the intruders, one calmed at the sight of them while the other was annoyed. The ever calm Kimiko nodded her head in greetings to Hinata, her younger cousin from the main family, whereas Neji turned his attention from his cousin to the person behind her.

He scowled. Certainly he did not feel like seeing her now. The damn Uchiha Azami, the younger sister of Uchiha Itachi and the older sister of Naruto's teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. She was grinning, as per usual, dressed in her deceased mother's former ninja wear. The Uchiha clan symbol printed on the hem of her shirt and two more at each corner of her shorts.

"Good Morn' Kimi chan~! Morn' Neji chan~~! I'm here for breakfast!"

_'As per usual'_Kimiko thought to herself while her childhood friend came bouncing over before giving her a bear hug. Which once again left her lacking of oxygen. Her struggle against Azami was futile, with her oxygen supply cut off, Kimiko could only give a 'Help-Me-Or-I'll-Die' glance to Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes, got up and walked over to Yumin, and pry her off his sister. Yumin only pouted in reply, but brightened instantly when the smell of food appeared. She disappeared into the kitchen, scaring a few Hyuuga branch members who were helping to cook, in the process.

Hinata had long since left them alone to get her own younger sister, Hanabi, for breakfast. Neji diverted his gaze from the spot where Yumin was standing a few seconds ago, to his now recovering-in-the-progress sister. Kimiko felt his gaze and let out a chuckle, startling her brother from his train of thought.

"Come, dear brother. We both have breakfast and guest to attend to. "

* * *

Breakfast was loud. With an intruding Uchiha constantly talking loudly as she converse with Kimiko, breakfast was eaten peacefully and quietly as the rest watch on the conversation between the two childhood friends.

"Aw come on! Don't be so stuck up and just come tonight! It's fun!"

Azami exclaimed as she wolfed down her third bowl of rice before asking for another one. A Branch family member chuckled and helped the Uchiha to her fourth bowl, she gratefully thanked him with a big grin.

"Last time I checked, what you deemed 'Fun' was dangerous. What about that time with the bomb?"

Kimiko sternly replied while she sipped her hot green tea.

"That was just a prank!"

"A prank that almost killed your partner!"

"It wasn't my fault that idiot headed there! Even if it did happen, he still deserved it!"

"Don't you know that you'll have a high punishment if Meiko ever finds out?"

"I'm a masochist!"

"That's not the point!"

Hinata silently ate her food. She can't possibly interrupt this… Embarrassing conversation. 'No wonder Neji nii san dislike Azami san so much… She's just as outspoken as Naruto kun…'

Neji noticed his sister's bowl were empty, so he reached out to clear her bowl only to be stopped by Kimiko herself. His confusion by her actions was solved when she spoke.

"I'll clear my bowl by myself. If you wish to return to your room or to train, you may go ahead."

Azami watched her long-time friend talked with Neji, before she decided to push her now empty bowl away and interrupt the Branch Siblings.

"Oi Kimiko. What kind of sister shoos her own baby brother away? It's not like we're adults talking personal matters that no one should hear."

Kimiko turned and gave a firm glare at the upset Uchiha.

"Last time I checked, this is none of your business. Besides, if my brother wants to excuse himself from your presence due to your uncouth attitude, he may do so."

"Who're you're calling uncouth?"

Azami slammed the table and stood up, Kimiko chose to simply remain where she was. Neji narrowed his eyes, turning to stand only to be stop by Kimiko, who shook her head.

"Neji, she's just trying to provoke me. So don't be sensitive. You know you're better than that."

Neji reluctantly sat back down, refusing to leave his sister alone with Azami. _'Stupid Uchihas…' _

"Why Neji chan, I never knew you dislike me that much."

Azami taunt the shocked Neji, giving a toothy grin before sitting back down. Mornings with the Hyuugas are this entertaining. Alongside with her ability to read people's mind, that is.

Smoke suddenly surrounded Kimiko, alerting everyone into thinking it was an enemy. But lo and behold, it was none other than Meiko who had came to deliver the minutes of the meeting. Her eyebrow arch upwards, seemingly surprised to find Azami eating breakfast with Kimiko.

"Azami? What're you doing here?"

"Morn' Bucho sama! What brings you here?"

Azami fake salute Meiko, the buchou nodded her head at the greeting despite Kimiko's protests of Azami being impolite. Hanabi and Hinata bowed and greeted Meiko, alongside with Neji who respectfully greeted her as well.

"I came to remind you guys about the meeting-"

"Daw! I'm so touched at Meiko sama's words! But shouldn't it be Shikaru Fuku-Bucho's duty to tell us that though?"

"Azami! How many times are you going to interrupt people today?"

Leaving Kimiko to berate Azami, Meiko dusted herself and ate some mochi offered by Hinata. The leader stood performing the hand-signs required for transportation.

"Well, now that my job here is done, I'll be heading off to inform the others. Be on time, alright?"

"Yes!"

The day resumed as usual, but still noisy as the sole female survivor of the Uchiha clan decided to linger about longer. Oh well.

(To be continued…)

This chapter is slightly (or not) shorter than the previous. There are plenty of mistakes scattered around, so forgive me. Thank you for reading!

Some fun fact:  
Azami= Thistle (A kind of flower)

Please Read & Review! Till then!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: S.Y.L.M. (Show Your Love More)

Author: The Awesome And Imaginative

Summary: What if... Naruto Characters such as Shikamaru or Anko have siblings? And Itachi and Sasuke has a sister? What in the world...

Rating: T. If there are any changes to the story, the rating will most likely go up.

Genre: Family. Humor? Romance? Let's see how the story goes…

A/N: YES. I KNOW THAT I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED THIS AGES AGO. But damn it, I had to pause this because of… Lazy-self and School Life. -sigh- My life's so complicated…

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

The sweet smelling aroma of coffee swindled around the apartment, a steady stream of sunlight penetrating through the windows had Jen glowed beneath its brightness as she finished tying her shoelaces. The girl picked up her pouch and fixed it on the rear side of her belt before heading out of her bedroom, passing by the counter and finishing her mug of coffee. Jen frowned, suddenly remembering that she was supposed to meet her older sister at the café down the street. With that in mind, Jen locked the apartment door shut and rushed to meet her sister.

"Jen! There you are! I thought you were not going to show up!"

Mitarashi Anko, a tokubetsu jonin, the older sister and guardian of Mitarashi Jen greeted her with a wave. Surrounding her were Hatake Kakashi (Jen was rather surprised to see him today), Maito Gai, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo and Morino Ibiki (Another surprise, but then again, Ibiki and Anko were currently in some sort of relationship). The guys smiled and greeted the young Mitarashi, who nodded back a greeting and headed towards the next table.

Of course, one might be shocked if they did not know that Jen preferred to hang out with her own set of 'friends'. Three guys sat at the table Jen was heading to, and one of them had an excited look when he noticed her arrival.

"Good Morning, My Lovely Jen Chan~~!"

Introducing Maito Gai's younger (And very much love-struck) brother, Maito Gasa. The male hastily got up from his seat and offered to seat Jen, who kindly declined. Even with that, he did not falter under those piercing amber eyes that flashed a momentary warning that he always ignore.

"My Lovely Jen~~! Will it be today that you'll be mine-"

"**NO.** For the god-knows-how-many-times-already, No."

"Aw~! But that's what you always say~!"

Hatake Kaigai and Sarutobi Kotaro merely kept silent during the whole conversation between the two, which threatened to escalate further until a pair of their friends came in. Jen paused in the middle of strangling Gasa, always unable to control her temper against Gasa's constant proposal, which was surprising since she could even be calm when Azami blasts some inappropriate music during their meetings.

Speaking of meetings, Umino Itami and Yuhi Tegami stopped beside their table as the two watched Jen dusting and straightening her clothes. Tegami had just came back from nursing her older sister Kurenai, who was going to deliver her child later today, and had met Itami at the academy on the way to the café. Now that Kotaro had lost his uncle and his grandfather, he had taken upon himself to care for Kurenai's newborn child and his younger brother Konohamaru. Well, at least his partner Kimiko was always ready to help him. By this time the younger ninjas have all shuffled into their seats; Tegami sat next to Jen, Gasa (smiling slightly despite near-strangulation seconds ago) plopped down next to Itami, while Kaigai and Kotaro remained in their original seating as earlier.

Everything was momentarily silent for them until Gasa spoked.

"Where's Meiko Bucho? I thought she should be here before us…"

"Um… Perhaps she's busy preparing for the meeting later…?"

Tegami quietly replied. Jen rolled her eyes in disinterest.

"Gasa, Shikaru Fuku-Bucho is supposed to remind us. Meiko sama did mention that she won't be coming here today for breakfast."

"Good morning everyone!"

Meiko's sudden appearance stunned the 6 of them, including Kotetsu and Izumo, both accidentally choked on their food while Kakashi patted their backs to stopped the coughing noises. Anko greeted her with her usual loud voice, Meiko gladly took a stick of dangos from her plate before turning towards her group.

"I hope you guys remembered that there's a meeting later today. Do be punctual." She gave a slight smile. "Tegami, how's your sister feeling?"

"O-Oh! She's feeling fine for now. She'll be delivering the baby in the evening."

"I see. Well, I'll try to get Shikaru to shorten the meeting so you and Kotaro can go accompany your sister, is that okay?"

Tegami and Kotaro nodded, grateful to have an understanding Bucho. Kaigai interjected with a question as Meiko was taking her leave.

"Meiko sama! Should we get the younger members as well?"

Meiko quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course! This meeting we are going to have is pretty important, so they'll definitely have to come." Meiko grinned. "I have already informed Shikaru, Azami and Kimiko. All that's left are the rest. Do you like to run an errand for me, Kaigai?"

Kaigai gave an embarrassed look, looking away when Kakashi chuckled at his reaction, caught between to accept it or not. Meiko shook her head and left the café, intending to finish the job and get back to the meeting room to prepare the notes.

Life's hard when you're a kind Bucho.

* * *

(To be continued…)

A/N: By now, I think you must be swearing at me profusely for updating after so long with a short fic. I'm sorry! I'm in a holiday mood, (I'm so happy! I need chocolates… Grr…) so I'm planning to plan out the rest of my fics. –sighs- Oh well. If you're fortunate enough, I might (Keyword: MIGHT) update this fic with another chapter or upload a one-shot. So bye for now! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: S.Y.L.M. (Show Your Love More)

Author: The Awesome and Imaginative

Summary: What if… Naruto Characters such as Shikamaru and Anko have siblings? And Itachi and Sasuke has a sister? What in the world…

Rating: T. If there are any changes to the story, the rating will most likely go up.

Genre: Family. Humor? Romance? Let's see how the story goes…

A/N: Yay! Another update! Do head over to my profile to check an important note regarding about this story! Thank you and enjoy the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Iruka Nii… How much more paper work do I still have to do?"

Itami grumbled as he hastily marked one of the student's exam results. Iruka looked up from his own stack of exam papers and sheepishly grinned.

"Just a few more. I'll do the rest. You have a meeting later, right?"

Iruka sighed and returned to his work. Perhaps he should have not given his younger brother too much work to do? As though he had heard Iruka's thoughts, Itami stood and stretched, moving over to Iruka's table to get the last of the stacks.

"I'll finish this. Don't you have a class to deal with? Go take a break for now and continue afterwards."

Itami is a pure-bred 'Tsundere' from the legends, one could say. A Tsundere paired with a Masochist - Itami and Azami -, the two often come head-on with each other over trivial matters, and even worst than the squabbles between Azami and Kimiko when the two girls were younger. At this moment, a knock collided soundly against the staff room's door before it creaked opened. The Umino brothers heard dogs barking excitingly outside as the owner entered.

"Good morning Iruka sensei, Itami senpai."

Greeted Azusa, the middle child of Tsume Inuzuka, as she stood at the entrance of the staff room. She had two red fang marks on both side of her cheeks, showing her proof of being a fellow member of the Inuzuka Clan. Her two dogs, Uni and Izu, were busy playing with each other outside in the corridor, ignoring the annoyed looks sent towards them by the other chunins.

"Give me a few minutes, will you? Is your partner here yet? No? Wait for him before you come and call me, okay?"

And bang, Itami's back to his 'Tsun' side. It was really hard to differentiate his two sides as both don't vary a lot. In the mean time, Azusa nodded and exited the room, calling after her two dogs to stop pouncing on the aggravated chunins.

Azusa paused in the middle of walking and waited for her comrades to catch up with her. She could hear Itami senpai bickering with Kaito and Goichi about something trivial, whereas Kimura and Hideki were arguing about how Hideki had seemingly blew up Kimura's closet the day before, resorting to Kimura wearing his old clothes (Thankfully washed.) for the day being.

"Will you guys hurry up? Itami senpai, don't we have to visit Azami senpai?"

Sighing, her words came out as a drawl as the guys (Finally!) shut up and walked a little faster. It was a miracle that Tsunade had let 3 guys, blood-related to some of the Akatsuki members, to live in Konoha. Kaito Hoshigaki, with blue skin and shark-like features, alongside with Kimura, Kakuzu's brother (Minus the mask and pretty good-looking with his jade-green eyes.) and Hideki, Hidan's less foul-mouthed younger twin. Goichi Shiranui preferred lollipops over senbon in his mouth, unlike his older brother Genma, but both brothers seemed to enjoy chilling with Raidou and Hayate (Goichi was extremely attached to him, hence, broke down when he heard that Hayate was murdered.).

"Che… Azami's no doubt raiding Hyuuga's food supply now. And we are supposed to get to the weaponry shop today to get the weaponry Bucho sama requested. "

"Really? Can't we stop by the café? You know, the one where the other senpais' usually have their breakfast?"

Kaito interjected, his plea backed up by his stomach growling at the perfect time. Goichi grinned, slapping his back and yearned himself a yelp. Kimura ignored them, now walking side-by-side with Azusa and her two dogs, casually petting the two on the head as they continue walking down the path. Hideki, instead, slowed down a little and proceeded to join Goichi in making fun of Kaito's crush on Tegami.

"No way. Just buy a rice ball from that stall and deal with it. I told you to ate your breakfast before you come, but you never listen-"

"I did! But I'm still hungry!"

"-Will you just shut up and listen? Anyway, you should have eaten more in that case. Or bring some food along next time."

Azusa suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, Itami who was right behind her managed to stop before crashing into the dog-nin. Her two dogs barked and yelped for a while, and Kimura thought he saw Azusa tensed, before her shoulders dropped at ease as a figure appeared before them.

"Bucho sama!"

Meiko smiled at the team, unaware that her team was just squabbling and bad-mouthing few minutes ago.

"Hey. There's a meeting later, and remember to get the stuff I told you guys to get."

"Yeah, we're just on our way there. Is there anything else?"

"Nope, that's all. Don't torture Kaito too much alright? Even though it's really obvious, but try not to spread it around. Kurenai can only focus on one stress at a time, and she'll be delivering her child later. "

Goichi and Hideki shared a knowing smirk, with Goichi asking a question that left Kaito flustered and very regretful at telling his friends about his secret.

"So we can just do it after the baby delivery, that you say? Neh, Buchou sama?"

Meiko chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, refusing to answer before disappearing to another place.

14 down, 4 more to go.

* * *

(To be continued…)

A/N: I'm assuming that you're reading this, but **do** **check out my profile before you forget.** There's some important piece of information regarding this story and what it's actually revolving about. I'm estimating that this story will end in two chapters (Yay! Divert attention to other fanfics are enabled!) so stay tuned. Thank you followers for your support! You will not be (hopefully) disappointed.


End file.
